If Only
by larissacosta52
Summary: 'Aprecie os momentos com ele, faça o entender que ele é amado, e que se importa em estar ao seu lado, afinal não sabemos o dia de amanhã. '
1. Chapter 1

_Olá leitores! Cá estou com mais uma história nova, e dessa vez já posto ela completa. E a surpresa (ou não) é que esta fic não é Padackles, como as outras que geralmente escrevo. É uma história Sterek, com cenas piegas e talvez um pouco de angst._

_Er, talvez._

_Dedico-a todos, mas principalmente aos amigos do grupo do whatsapp, e a minha beta, amorzinho da minha vida. Fico por aqui com o meu tagarelar, espero que gostem!_

_Obs: A história foi baseada no filme ''If Only'', em português ''Antes que termine o dia'', aliás, super recomendo!_

_**If Only**_

_Onze horas. _

A luz do sol que acabara de nascer entrava pelas frestas da cortina que balançava levemente no quarto.

Roupas jogadas no chão, pastas, e partituras juntamente com uma maleta que continha um violino dentro, estavam jogados em locais diferentes do apartamento.

Mas, Derek ao acordar, só ficou ciente do braço em volta de sua cintura e um ronco leve ao pé de seu ouvido. Virou-se lentamente tentando não desfazer do abraço folgado do namorado. Ao olhar para o rosto adormecido, os sinais que mapeavam a pele branca do corpo que conhecia tão bem, o nariz arrebitado e a boca entreaberta, ele não pôde resistir.

Sorriu.

O outro parecendo sentir o olhar firme de Derek, entreabriu os olhos.

-Não sei se acho assustador acordar e ver você me olhar assim, ou se acho completamente fofo.

Derek revirou os olhos balançando a cabeça. Tentou se levantar, mas foi empurrado novamente para os travesseiros.

-Onde pensa que vai sem dar o meu beijo de bom dia, Sr. Hale? – Stiles arqueou a sobrancelha, sentando-se no colo de Derek.

-Isso é uma ordem?

-Definitivamente. – Stilinski sorriu quando os lábios do namorado tocaram os seus, trazendo como sempre, a reviravolta em seu estomago e o suspiro que por mais que tentasse esconder, não conseguia.

-Bom dia. – Derek encostou sua testa a dele e o beijou novamente parecendo sem ter pressa.

Mas quando os olhos esverdeados se dirigiram ao relógio de cabeceira, levantou-se de súbito, fazendo com que Stiles caísse entre os cobertores, o rosto afundando no colchão, soltando um "Wow! Meu doce Derek".

-Eu preciso ir, tenho uma reunião importante na empresa e Peter e os outros colaboradores estarão esperando pela minha proposta do novo projeto e então...

Derek estava tão distraído falando que não percebeu o jovem se aproximar sorrateiramente de si.

-Hey, hey, eu sei ok? – Stiles acariciou o seu rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer do mais velho. Seus olhos se encontraram, e pode ver a insegurança do namorado. Sabia que era um dia importante para Derek, e assistiu as noites mal dormidas deste, ao vê-lo trabalhar hora após hora, chegando até mesmo a esquecer um pouco de Stiles e a sua tagarelice diária.

-Stiles, eu preciso me arrumar.

-Tudo bem grandão, mas antes eu preciso mostrar algo. – Stiles sorriu e deu um selinho antes de empurra-lo até a cama, fazendo Derek sentar resignado. Ele observou-o se afastar e esperou para o que viria a seguir.

Alguns segundos depois, Stiles surgiu vestindo apenas um casaco de couro e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Okay, eu não resisti e comprei quando vi o preço. Quinze dólares acredita nisso? Eu pensei ''Tenho certeza de que certo lobo azedo deve gostar, afinal ele ama essas coisas bregas, não?''

Derek até hoje não sabe o porquê do apelido, e mesmo depois de ter pedido várias vezes no inicio do namoro para que o outro parasse de chama-lo desse jeito, fora impossível. Então, acabou se acostumando.

Stiles era teimoso tanto quanto ele.

-Então... O que achou? – Stiles rodopiou, abrindo os braços magros, a manga do casaco cobrindo parcialmente os dedos das mãos que tanto gostava, e as pernas descobertas e um pouco tortas. O cabelo desarrumado e a expressão ainda sonolenta davam a Stiles uma impressão de uma criança de sete anos que roubou o casaco do pai.

Mas lembrou que Stiles era praticamente um pervertido na cama, então deixou a ideia de ''criança'' para o fundo de sua mente. O que não mudava, seja como for, era que para Derek, Stiles ainda seria a pessoa mais linda que já conhecera.

-Enquanto você esta no mundo da lua, deveria pensar em comprar a sua passagem e ir comigo amanhã para Ohio, me acompanhar no casamento do Scott...

Derek ainda pensava no dia em que se conheceram e como foi desastroso.

-Bem, já que você não me dá atenção...

Derek viu com os olhos ávidos o casaco cair e o seu namorado suspirar entediado, totalmente nu.

-Você disse... Quinze dólares? –Levantou-se indo de encontro a ele, sorrindo largamente ao ver Stiles abrir a boca indignado.

-Sério Derek Hale? Me lembre por que eu namoro com você há quase cinco anos? –Stiles parecia querer fugir do abraço apertado do homem a sua frente.

-Por que eu sou incrível.

-Não, por que a sua bunda é incrível. Apenas por isso. – Derek não resistiu e riu, e logo entraram em um beijo demorado, até este lembrar da reunião e se desvencilhar, indo para o banheiro.

-Derek?!

-Desculpe, mas você sabe que a reunião é importante.

Stiles revirou os olhos e vestiu um roupão, indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Minutos depois, Derek se arrumava em frente ao espelho, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao tentar dar um nó na gravata. Acabou por desistir, buscou a sua maleta e foi em direção ao cantarolar de alguma musica que Stiles escutava, viciava e ficava o importunando durante uma semana praticamente.

Até começar outra, na semana seguinte.

Quando entrou na cozinha, viu de relance o outro rir ao conseguir fazer uma manobra com a frigideira ao cozinhar as panquecas.

-Viu só? Quem nesse planeta tem um namorado que consegue fazer manobras como estas?

-Sorte a minha então. – Derek se aproximou e Stiles riu novamente, ajeitando a sua gravata. Quando virou-se para verificar o café, acabou por queimar a mão.

-Ouch!

-Droga, Stiles. – Derek andou apressado buscando um pano úmido e colocando em volta da mão do outro. Balançou a cabeça ao ver o bico enorme no rosto de Stilinski.

-Foi culpa sua.

-Minha?

-Sim, você fica me distraindo vestido de executivo. Sabe que eu não resisto. – Stiles tirou a expressão emburrada substituindo por um sorriso travesso.

Derek apenas o encarou carrancudo.

-Okay, hora errada. Desculpe. Vou me arrumar.

Uma fina garoa caía na fria cidade de Londres e, mesmo assim, Derek parecia avoado em murmúrios e pensamentos, que Stiles tinha certeza de ser sobre o trabalho.

Os dois andavam lado a lado, Stiles estava com as bochechas coradas pelo frio, mesmo que vestisse o casaco, suéter e o seu gorro como agasalho. Enquanto segurava o guarda chuva, observava calmamente o homem ao seu lado perdido nele mesmo.

-Quero propor uma nova maneira para darmos as pessoas algo que as proporcione tempo, e ainda sim, praticidade com o novo produto que...

-Derek?

-E assim, não apenas a empresa de publicidade Hale receberá um lucro maior com a venda nesta temporada de vendas, mas também...

-Derek!

-O que?

No momento em que Stiles ia retrucar, um homem esbarrou nele, distraído falando no celular e sem parar para se desculpar.

-Idiota. – Praguejou baixinho massageando o braço. – Bem, deixa pra lá. Como eu dizia, vai dar tudo certo. Você é inteligente, estudou todos os métodos possíveis para esse novo projeto, não tem como os colaboradores de outra empresa não negociarem e emprestarem o dinheiro a vocês.

-Você acha mesmo? – Derek deixou sua insegurança e medos transparecer nos olhos esverdeados e Stiles sorriu apaixonado.

-Não, não acho. Tenho a total certeza. – Stiles deu um beijo em seu rosto.

-Olha, que tal nós sairmos para jantar as oito?

-Hoje?

-Sim.

-Hoje? As oito? – Stiles o olhou cético. Esperava ser uma brincadeira de Derek, mas este ainda o encarava como se estivesse esperando sua resposta para o jantar. – Derek, hoje é o dia do concerto, onde eu pratiquei por três anos e finalmente vou me apresentar, tocando.

Como se um balde de água gelada estivesse caído em cima da cabeça de Derek, ele percebeu o erro e lembrou-se da audição onde os musicistas da cidade tocariam hoje no teatro principal de Londres.

E seu namorado era um deles.

-Oh droga, eu sinto muito. – Derek engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão chateada de Stiles. – Eu, eu pensei que fosse outro dia, não hoje.

Stiles suspirou acenando com a cabeça, dando um sorriso pequeno.

-Está tudo bem, lobo azedo. Boa sorte no trabalho, eu sei que vai se sair muito bem.

Derek se sentia um idiota completo, sabia o quão importante o evento era para o outro.

-Me desculpe mesmo. Eu tenho que ir, nos vemos mais tarde ok? – Derek deu um selinho em Stiles, e caminhou em direção contraria da esquina onde estavam, até que escutou o namorado praguejar atrás de si.

Stiles estava com o suéter manchado, tentando inutilmente limpar, e pode ver um cara desconhecido em uma moto se distanciar.

-Você está bem? Está machucado? – Derek se aproximou preocupado.

– Estou bem, é apenas mais um idiota nas ruas de Londres. – Disse Stiles sorrindo. – Vá para a empresa, eu vou voltar no apartamento e trocar de blusa.

Derek acenou e se despediu, recebendo os pingos frios da chuva que aparecera cobrindo o sol que nascera radiante no inicio da manhã.

Andando e resmungando suas idéias para a apresentação, não reparou na lixeira da calçada e quando levantou o braço, acabou quebrando o visor de seu relógio de pulso.

-Droga! – Olhou pesaroso para o objeto, mas viu que os ponteiros ainda funcionavam. O que era completamente estranho. Mas, dando-se por vencido, voltou a caminhar, já que não queria se atrasar.

Chegando na empresa, falou com a sua secretária, Érica, que o seguia para a sua sala, anotando todas as ordens do produtor executivo a sua frente.

-Olha, eu pretendo fazer uma surpresa ao Stiles, afinal hoje é o dia da audição onde ele vai tocar em uma orquestra.

-Sim, ele comentou quando veio aqui na última vez. – Érica sorriu.

-Então, o que acha de um capuz vermelho? Digo, ele gosta da cor, acha uma boa ideia?

-Bem, eu acho que ele gostaria, caso se ele já não tivesse um.

Derek abriu a boca exasperado.

-Como você sabe disso?

Erica deu um sorriso torto.

-Stiles veio varias vezes visitar você, vestindo uma. E acho que foi você mesmo quem deu a ele, patrão.

Oh.

Derek, o idiota do ano.

-Certo. Então, reserve uma mesa no restaurante italiano preferido dele e até lá eu penso em algo.

Erica acenou e abriu a porta para sair.

-Erica?

-Sim, patrão?

-Eu sou um idiota não é?

-Sinceramente? – Erica riu baixinho ao vê-lo revirar os olhos, caindo em si.

-Okay, pode ir.

Quando Stiles entrou no apartamento, procurou rapidamente por uma camisa xadrez. Ao acabar de se vestir e sair novamente, viu de relance uma pasta azul.

_Oh droga._

-Obrigado mesmo, Lydia. Eu fico te devendo uma. – Stiles disse apressado, carregando a maleta com seu violino e ao mesmo tempo digitando no celular, entrando no pequeno carro vermelho de sua melhor amiga.

-Sorte sua que estou precisando de um modelo para a minha nova coleção de roupas. – Lydia comentou distraidamente, voltando a dirigir.

-Atende Der, por favor. – Stiles balançava o pé, nervoso, enquanto a ligação para o namorado caía na caixa postal. – Mais rápido Lydia!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, dobrando o carro na esquina. Minutos que pareceram uma eternidade para Stiles, finalmente haviam chegado em frente a Empresa de Publicidade Hale.

-Eu volto já. – O jovem de cabelos escuros e bagunçados, pegou a pasta como se fosse a sua ultima salvação e correu até a portaria, ignorando os olhares ariscos das pessoas que transitavam no lugar.

Ao chegar ao andar que esperava, entrou na sala espelhada, onde viu Derek parar de falar para o grupo de pessoas sentadas em uma mesa, e olhar para ele como se Stiles estivesse criado duas cabeças.

-O-olá, pessoas. Funcionários. Empresários. – Stiles sorriu nervosamente acenando. – Como estão?

Todos continuavam observavam-no seriamente.

-Vejo que muito bem...

Seu olhar se alternou em Derek que ainda o encarava. E com uma pasta entre as mãos.

E idêntica a que estava segurando.

Estava bem encrencado.

-E eu vejo que você tem a pasta aí, okay. – Stiles respirou fundo antes que tivesse um ataque de pânico e naquele momento não era bem o que as pessoas esperavam. –Acho que vou deixar vocês continuarem com a reunião, e confiem nas palavras desse homem aqui. Derek Hale sabe o que esta fazendo, é.

Stiles olhou mais uma vez para Derek e esperava ter transmitido suas desculpas com o olhar, antes de sair rapidamente.

Depois de uma hora de lamentações e xingamentos a si mesmo, ele foi para a escola de musica, onde o jovem Stilinski conversava com um grupo de crianças, nas quais ele lecionava aulas de piano e violino. Os pequenos não sabiam muito como fazer, mas o tio Stiles, na concepção deles, as deixava fazerem o que quiser, tocando como quiser.

-Tio Stiles, como eu me saí? – Charlie se aproximou, segurando seu violino, de seu professor, que sorriu gentilmente.

-Fabulosa! Continue assim e ficará igual a mim. – Piscando para a menina de cabelos loiros cacheados, voltou a estudar as notas que as crianças tocariam no festival da escola na semana seguinte.

Depois do dia estressante na Empresa, Derek entrou no primeiro taxi que viu e agora suspirava, desmanchando a gravata.

-Vai ter uma audição de musica hoje, não?

O moreno levantou os olhos e viu o taxista o observar pelo espelho retrovisor.

-Sim.

-Seu namorado é musicista?

Derek arqueou a sobrancelha para o homem, desviando depois para as ruas iluminadas em que passavam.

-Sim, ele é.

Passado alguns segundos, o taxista voltou a perguntar:

-Dia difícil? Problemas na relação amorosa?

Se Derek estava desconfiado, agora ficou mais ainda.

-Como o senhor sabe disso?

O homem, já idoso, sorriu.

-Apenas sei. Taxistas sabem dos problemas dos outros. Qual é o seu?

-Prefiro não falar disso.

-Tudo bem. O problema vai se resolver sozinho...

Derek se ajeitou no banco, suspirando. Já que estava em um taxi, e provavelmente não o veria de novo, não custaria nada falar.

-Eu não sei se o faço feliz. Como devo saber amar, do jeito que ele merece?

-Então o ama?

-Sim. – Derek falou sem hesitar. – Muito. E eu não o sei o que fazer, já que ele viaja amanhã, e ficará longe por duas semanas.

-E se ele não voltar?

Derek sentiu um aperto no peito. Inconscientemente pensou nele mesmo, sozinho, no apartamento onde vivia com o namorado por tanto tempo. A sensação de angustia se alastrou dele por completo.

-Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso?

O taxista fez uma manobra, parecendo pensativo.

-Vamos lá, imagine. Vocês se despedem, ele entra no avião e então nunca mais volta. Conseguiria viver sem ele?

Derek o encarou perdido, sem saber o que dizer.

-Não.

-Você sabe o que deve fazer. Aprecie os momentos com ele, faça o entender que ele é amado, e que se importa em estar ao seu lado, afinal não sabemos o dia de amanhã.

Derek olhou para fora e viu uma pequena loja de conveniências. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do que Stiles geralmente gostava, voltou-se para o taxista e o pagou antes de sair.

-Você está lindo. – Lydia arrumou pela décima vez a gravata preta de seu melhor amigo, combinando com a sua camisa social branca e a calça preta de brim. Acabando de revista-lo, sorriu ao vê-lo nervoso. – E ele virá, não se preocupe.

-Espero que sim. Sabe, a audição, e a minha formatura... Preciso dele do meu lado agora, Lydia. – Stiles segurava a alça da maleta de seu violino, deixando os nós de suas mãos quase brancos.

-E ele vai estar. Arrase, porque eu não sou sua amiga há dez anos para você fazer um melodrama agora, okay? – Ela ajeitou o coque estiloso do seu cabelo ruivo, sorrindo arrogante.

Mas Stiles a conhecia como ninguém, e sabia que ela o adorava.

-Obrigado Lyds, vou indo para o palco, até depois. – Stiles beijou seu rosto e se distanciou, finalmente indo para o auditório do teatro.

A apresentação ocorreu da melhor forma possível. A cantora lírica fez a sua performance, e Derek e Lydia presenciavam, sentados em meio a multidão, Stiles fazer o que amava. Viver em torno da musica, e transmitir o que sentia.

Ambos sorriram quando Stilinski fez uma careta enquanto tocava no momento em que a voz afinada da cantora atingiu uma nota alta.

No final, eles se encontraram na saída e Derek o parabenizou.

-Você foi fantástico.

-Obrigado, lobo azedo. – Stiles sorriu o beijando rapidamente. Quando desviou os olhos para a barra de chocolate granulado nas mãos do namorado, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. – Oh meu deus, é o meu chocolate favorito! Você é o melhor!

-Ok, mas agora nós temos que ir, fiz uma reserva no restaurante. – Derek segurou sua mão e começou a puxa-lo quando Stiles viu quem se aproximava deles.

-Oh, hey Charlie!

-Tio Stiles, eu vi você tocando! – A menina veio acompanhada da mãe, e abraçou o jovem musicista que riu encantado.

- Eu fico feliz! Daqui a uns anos, quem sabe será você, huh? Toca aqui. – Stiles deu um de seus sorriso bobos cumprimentando-a com ''high five'' que a fez rir.

-Stiles, precisamos ir. – Derek falou, apressado sem reparar na expressão desconfortável no rosto do namorado.

-Okay... Bem, eu vejo você daqui a duas semanas Charlie. Treine bastante! – Se despedindo da menina, seguiu o outro que andava a frente o guiando para a rua.

-Peter não aceitou a proposta, assim como os negociadores.

-Oh meu deus, Derek... Eu sinto muito. – Stiles tentou tocar a mão de Derek por cima da mesa, mas esse pareceu tão chateado que não reparou e a recolheu.

Stiles suspirou fechando os olhos.

-Está tudo bem... – Derek estava com a expressão fechada e séria, mas voltou a olhar para o outro sentado a sua frente. – Novidades?

-Hmm... Lydia vai começar a sua nova coleção de roupas de inverno masculinas, e me fez de modelo durante o final da tarde. – O homem de olhos castanhos riu ao se lembrar do seu pequeno estresse ao trocar de roupa tantas vezes e escutar os comentários de sua amiga, sobre tentar malhar e ficar com um corpo musculoso.

-Que interessante.

Stiles olhou para os lados, respirando fundo.

-Você quer dançar?

Derek arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Okaaay. _

-Onde você estava hoje à tarde, eu liguei pra você e só caia na caixa postal...

- Fui jogar sinuca com os amigos em um bar, acabei me distraindo e não vi, desculpe.

-Boyd e Isaac?

Derek acenou bebendo um gole d'agua.

-Sim, depois eu saí e caminhei, fiquei pensando...

-No que?

-Em nós. Se esta dando certo.

Derek observou o outro recuar na cadeira, e viu que tinha se expressado errado.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é só que... Essa manhã foi estressante demais, apenas isso. E eu percebo que apesar disso tudo acontecendo, os problemas e essa correria pelo trabalho, eu gosto muito de você. Então, por isso, eu quero continuar, certo?

Stiles não sabia o que sentir naquele momento. Estar com Derek, era o que mais amava, não importa o que fosse, mas naquele instante percebeu que as coisas não estavam dando certo. Quando o conheceu, sabia que ele era muito focado ao trabalho, sempre preocupado com algo relacionado à empresa, e relevou isso, por que de fato até certo tempo isso não importava a ele, e não que Derek não desse atenção a ele...

Só que, Stiles sentia que faltava mais.

-Não.

-Não o que? – Derek pareceu confuso, não sabendo o que Stiles queria dizer.

-Eu não quero continuar, Derek. – Stiles engoliu o nó da garganta e o súbito mal estar. – Você nunca... Nunca me diz nada sobre nós, ou sobre você mesmo. Eu me sinto sozinho nessa relação, parece que apenas eu dou tudo de mim aqui, entende?

Derek permaneceu calado observando nos olhos de Stiles, e o que ele viu não era nada bom.

-Você nunca demonstrou interesse em conhecer minha família, meus amigos mais próximos, a minha formatura e até mesmo não fica próximo de mim quando converso com os meus alunos... E eu sei que você gosta de mim, mas eu sinto que...

Stiles fechou os olhos, torcendo o punho de sua mão tremula.

-Eu sinto que sou um segundo plano na sua vida, Derek. E isso me machuca muito, ao ver que eu não sou tão valorizado como o seu escritório. E me acostumar com essa ideia, faz eu me sentir mal ainda mais.

-Stiles... – Hale tentou esconder o medo que sentia de perder a pessoa que estava a sua frente, já que ele estava agindo como um estúpido. – Eu gosto muito de você.

Stiles deu um riso irônico, limpando a lagrima teimosa do rosto.

-Eu quero ser amado Derek. – Levantou-se da cadeira, pegando sua maleta – Não consigo mais suportar isso. - Começou a andar até a saída, sem mesmo ver a expressão perdida do outro.

Quando o taxi parou em frente ao restaurante, Derek correu até ele e viu Stiles entrar no veiculo.

-Espera, hey, Stiles você não pode me deixar, isso é loucura, eu pedi desculpas okay, fui um idiota, o que você quer que eu faça? Eu não vou mais ver você então?

Derek parecia desesperado por respostas, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas o silencio do musicista e as lágrimas que desciam do rosto belo do jovem.

- Você vai entrar ou não, amigo? – O taxista perguntou e Derek arregalou os olhos ao ver que era o mesmo que havia conversado com ele mais cedo.

No relógio do táxi, eram _Onze horas. _

Stiles balançou a cabeça, e fechou a porta, ordenando para o taxista prosseguir. Tentou parar o choro, mas não conseguia. Seu coração parecia estar esmagado a ponto de faze-lo ofegar em busca de ar, e quanto mais o carro se afastava, ele sentia a dor de não ter mais Derek na vida dele.

Hale, ao observar o táxi se distanciar e parar no semáforo percebeu que estava deixando sua vida escapar entre os dedos, sem pode fazer nada. Então, num súbito de adrenalina, começou a correr em direção ao carro, tentando alcança-lo.

Mas, o que viu a seguir não era nada do que estava esperando.

Em segundos, viu o táxi onde Stiles estava ser esmagado por outro que bateu na lateral do veículo, justamente onde ele estava sentado. Antes de terminar com Derek.

Antes de deixa-lo para sempre.

Derek parecia ver a cena repetidas vezes, e nem mesmo percebera que havia gritado de dor e que estava no meio da rua ajoelhado, enquanto sem acreditar, via a fumaça sair do capo do carro onde estava a única pessoa que se permitira amar e que com apenas um sorriso, havia feito ele feliz.

Mas agora não importava.

Seu mundo tinha acabado ali, naquele semáforo, às onze horas da noite.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:**

_Momento da beta porque emossaum é muito grande. Aos leitores, eu garanto que a autora já esta sendo devidamente castigada por esse final. Então, não percam suas respectivas calcinhas/cuecas. Sem pânico. E a você, Lari: Olha aqui, garota, presta atenção no que você está me enviando. Coração não aguenta fortes emoções. Mas de verdade, coisa mais linda foi esse capitulo. De quebrar coração, mas lindo. A gente pôde perceber que Derek não estava se jogando no relacionamento, mas que ele considera o Stiles alguém muito importante para ele. Ele falando com o taxista (coisa do mal esse homem) e pensando na vida dele sem o Stiles... E é nesses momentos que a gente pensa no 'a gente só da valor quando perde'... Mas fodaaaaaaããão-se que eu quero minha continuação e quero saber de mais nada beijos pra você tchau._


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Lydia chegou às pressas no hospital, ela ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido.

Sua maquiagem estava borrada, a roupa amarrotada e os olhos inchados.

Mas, quando chegou à sala de espera e viu o imponente Derek Hale sentado sozinho em uma poltrona em um canto mal iluminado, sem expressão, viu que ele estava afundado em uma dor tão insuportável quanto ela.

Viu-o levantar os olhos vermelhos pelo recente choro, e como suas mãos tremiam.

-A culpa foi minha, Lydia... Ele, ele entrou no táxi e eu não impedi, eu...

-Eu sinto muito Derek. – Lydia engoliu o soluço em sua garganta, e se aproximou do homem que parecia cair mais e mais em desespero. – Eu sinto muito.

-Faz a dor parar Lydia, por favor. – Derek começou a chorar copiosamente, se encolhendo quando sentiu os braços da ruiva o envolverem. – Eu não posso perdê-lo, você entende? Eu não posso, não posso, traga ele de volta agora, por favor...

Enfermeiros passavam pelo corredor, alheios ao sofrimento que acontecia naquela pequena sala. Seja como for, Derek apenas queria o hiperativo, esquisito e bobo Stiles de volta.

Mas ele sabia que não o teria mais.

Quando entrou no apartamento, era por volta de duas da manhã, sendo assim o lugar estava bem escuro, mas Derek não se importou. Se ele ligasse as luzes, enxergaria Stiles em todos os lugares, seja na cozinha até no banheiro do quarto, já que em cada cômodo havia algum toque do jovem Stilinski.

Evitou olhar para qualquer lugar, como se tentasse espantar algo ruim, e foi direto para o quarto, o lugar onde, por quase cinco anos, fora o mais feliz na sua vida.

E agora sentia que era a primeira noite em estava infeliz ali. Infeliz, sozinho, desesperado e sofrendo uma dor que não estava conseguindo suportar.

Seus olhos viajaram e o que logo encontrou no pé da cama ainda desarrumada, foi o par de All star de Stiles.

-_Você está indo para a sua primeira entrevista de emprego assim? – Derek cruzou os braços encostado ao batente da porta do quarto._

_-Ora, até parece que não estou elegante! – Stiles terminou de amarrar o tênis, levantando-se e ajeitando a camisa do capitão América, e colocando o terno por cima. Ao terminar de se arrumar, voltou-se para o namorado estufando o peito. – Como estou?_

_-Está como um verdadeiro Stilinski. – Derek sorriu ao ver o outro rir divertido, se aproximou dele o beijando com vontade. _

_-Esta era a resposta que eu estava esperando. _

Derek sentou-se na ponta da cama e ali pousou a maleta tão usada por Stiles, cuidadosamente a abrindo, vendo o violino bem cuidado, junto com notas guardadas entre os bolsos. Acabou encontrando algo que roubou sua atenção, então resolveu abrir e seus olhos não pareciam acreditar que Stiles havia escrito uma musica para eles dois...

Não conseguia limpar as lagrimas, porque elas não iriam embora tão cedo, e a dor parecia incurável naquele momento.

Quando Derek olhou entre os bolsos da maleta, viu uma foto dos dois onde haviam tirado quando tinham saído alguns meses atrás para comemorar o aniversário de Stiles. Ambos estavam com óculos brilhosos, mas o melhor era o sorriso largo de um Stiles bêbado enquanto Derek o observava sorrindo.

-_Você vai beber mais ainda? Quem vai te carregar até em casa?_

_-Meu príncipe do cavalo alado, Sr. Hale. – Stiles respondeu com a voz enrolada pela bebida, e abraçou mais o mais velho que riu ao ver o namorado tentar se equilibrar nele. _

_-Príncipe? Onde? _

_-Oh, desculpe. Errei de história, acho que é o lobo. Meu lobo azedo vai me levar pra casa, e então ele comerá a chapeuzinho. _

_-Que chapeuzinho, Stiles? Você esta bêbado mesmo. – Derek gargalhou e Stiles ficou o observando sorrindo, o óculos vermelho enorme em seu rosto, o deixava mais bobo ainda. – Que foi?_

_As luzes coloridas da boate iluminavam o balcão onde estavam sendo servidos. _

_-Eu sou o seu chapeuzinho vermelho. E você sempre será meu lobo mau, Derek Hale. O nosso conto de fadas não é perfeito, mas..._

_-Mas o que? – Derek o apertou entre seus braços. Se dependesse dele, não deixaria Stiles ir para lugar algum além dali. _

_-Hã? Eu quero dormir Der. Aí depois nós podemos transar okay? – Stiles falou seriamente para logo em seguida, afundar seu rosto no pescoço de Hale, que revirou os olhos sorrindo, ajeitando seu óculos azul. _

_-Okay, chapeuzinho._

Derek guardou o violino e as partituras, se deitou com a foto e não viu os minutos passarem até que antes de adormecer, lembrou-se da visão de Stiles com o casaco de couro que ele tinha vestido no começo do dia.

Se ele pudesse ter tido a chance, teria escondido todas as roupas, todas as camisas xadrez que Stiles amava e deixaria a ele somente o casaco. Para vê-lo transitar pelo apartamento e depois ama-lo como deveria.

Como deveria ter feito desde o inicio.

Se tivesse a chance, teria feito brigadeiro de panela com Stiles, pois sabia melhor que ninguém que ele era viciado em qualquer tipo de chocolate. E o incrível é que ele não engordava, sempre mantinha o corpo em forma, mesmo que fosse mais magro que ele próprio.

Se tivesse a chance, teria desmarcado todas as reuniões, todos os encontros a trabalho para ficar em casa e observar Stiles apenas de cueca, usando uma camisa sua de algodão grande demais para ele, e então pediria para ele tocar algo no violino que tanto amava.

Por que, por mais que ele não tenha dito, amava a expressão que Stiles fazia quando olhava para o instrumento, ou mesmo quando ficava com o olhar perdido.

Ou principalmente quando faziam amor, e Stiles ficava ridiculamente romântico. Ou babando e roncando no seu ombro, totalmente exausto.

Ele não se lembrava da ultima vez em que havia dito a ele, que o amava. Mas, Derek esperava que ele soubesse, de alguma forma.

Porém, as chances haviam terminado. Porque agora, a imagem de um Stiles sem vida em uma maca fria numa sala isolada no hospital assolava a sua mente e o assombrava, lembrando que foi um inútil, incapaz e culpado pelo que aconteceu.

Antes de fechar os olhos, suspirou ao sentir o cheiro do outro ainda impregnado no travesseiro. Olhou novamente para a foto em suas mãos e pensou quando escutaria novamente a risada esquisita daquele musicista desastrado.

A luz do sol novamente entrou no quarto, arejando-o com um vento frio onde Derek acordava e se recordava do que tinha acontecido. O aperto em seu peito foi ficando mais forte, e viu que tinha dormido com a foto em sua mão.

Viu a hora em seu relógio de pulso, que não estava quebrado.

Mas Derek pareceu não reparar, não quando escutou uma voz divertida e bastante conhecida ao seu lado.

-Estranho demais até pra você, amor.

O moreno de olhos verdes prendeu a respiração e lentamente virou-se com medo de imaginar coisas, e ao ver Stiles Stilinski sorrindo para ele, apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, ele não acreditou. Então, o provável aconteceu.

Ele gritou caindo da cama. E Stiles gritou junto assustado.

- Que diabos, Derek, você ficou maluco?! – Stiles pegou os cobertores se cobrindo como quisesse se proteger.

- Q-Que, o que é isso, como você, c-como-STILES! - Derek levantou-se entorpecido e com os olhos quase saindo das órbitas.

- Sim, sou eu, seu namorado. O que aconteceu, você está bem? – Stiles recuperou-se do susto e se aproximou vagarosamente do outro homem que tremia e apontava para ele como se ele próprio, não fosse real.

Ficaria até mesmo ofendido, mas resolveu não ligar para isso. Por que no momento Derek carrancudo Hale estava praticamente pálido e ofegante. E não era algo que costumava ver.

- Der, fique calmo amor, sou eu, Stiles. – Disse acenando amigavelmente.

-E-Eu sei que é você! Mas, você, eu... Oh Meu deus!

-Okay, escuta, eu vou me aproximar mais de você. Vou abraçar você, e provar que sou real, muito real. – Stiles falou pausadamente como se explicasse a uma criança como amarrar os cadarços de um tênis.

Derek ainda o encarava assustado, e não conseguia acreditar que Stiles, seu Stiles estava o abraçando suavemente, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço como sempre fazia.

E ele parecia muito vivo, obrigado.

Envolvendo seus braços em torno do corpo que já amou tantas vezes, sentiu o perfume dele invadi-lo e sorriu aliviado, sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

-Stiles...

-Sim, sou eu. – O violinista sorriu se afastando apenas para encostar sua testa com a do empresário. – Oi, Der.

-Oi. – Derek encarou os olhos castanhos amendoados aos seus e segurou as lágrimas.

-Vou sentir saudades, quando eu viajar mais tarde. – Stiles disse pesaroso.

-Eu também, vou sentir muitas saudades suas, muita, eu vou sentir a sua falta, você tem que saber disso, acredite!

-Okay, calma eu entendi. – Stiles sorriu desconfiado. – Mas isso não aconteceria se você viesse comigo para Ohio.

-Stiles, eu...

-Tudo bem, eu já sei, você não pode faltar no trabalho.

_Espera, que trabalho? Stiles estava morto, morto!_

-Trabalho? Sim, sim, o trabalho! E você, e o que acontece depois... – Derek passou a mão pelo cabelo curto, exasperado.

Seu namorado era mais estranho que ele, Stiles pensou.

-Vai dar tudo certo amor, agora sente-se na cama, pois eu tenho uma surpresa!

Derek ao sentar na cama, sentiu a cabeça girar ao ver o namorado se distanciar.

-É um presente.

-Sim, um presente.

Stiles voltou sorrindo travesso e vestia um casaco de couro.

-Okay, eu não resisti e comprei quando vi o preço. Quinze dólares, acredita nisso?

O mais velho engoliu em seco, acenando distraído.

-Bem, já que você não me dá atenção...

Derek observou assustado o casaco ir fazer companhia ao chão, e voltou a olhar Stiles nu, a visão que fazia Derek Hale normalmente perder o controle, mas agora o deixava horrorizado.

-Oh meu deus!

Stiles piscou demoradamente.

-Okaaay, vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu e transar agora mesmo.

-Stiles, você não entende, tudo isso que esta acontecendo, isso... Eu, você...

-Er... Eu e você devemos tomar o café da manhã então? – Stiles perguntou incerto.

-Sim, devemos. – Deu um sorriso torto, se aproximou de Stiles beijando seu rosto e foi se arrumar para ir ao trabalho.

Stiles coçou atrás da cabeça, bufando.

-E depois eu que sou o esquisito.

Enquanto Derek colocava a gravata em frente ao espelho, viu que estava fazendo o mesmo do dia anterior. Então, resolveu ir sem, apenas com a camisa social e terno.

Ao ir para a cozinha, sorriu ao escutar o namorado cantarolar. E então se lembrou do que aconteceria segundos depois, e saiu apressado ate Stiles erguer a mão e...

-Cuidado com o bule!

-Oh Meu Deus! – Stiles gritou saltando e quase virando a agua quente do bule em seu rosto. – Que diabos, foi agora?!

Derek viu a luva na mão do homem que o encarava preocupado.

-Eu pensei... Nada, desculpe. Só fiquei preocupado, você poderia se machucar.

O outro ainda o encarava como se o mais velho tivesse caído e batido a cabeça em algum lugar.

Após o susto, e ambos tomarem o café da manhã, Stiles foi se arrumar, e ainda cantarolava uma musica de rock qualquer, totalmente alheio ao olhar atencioso de Derek no batente da porta do banheiro.

-Desculpe, quer que eu pare? Eu sei que irrito você cantando, mas eu gosto de ver você bravo.

-Sério? Nem tinha reparado nisso, Stiles. – Eles riram, e Stiles deu de ombros terminando de abotoar a calça jeans, vestir uma camisa cinza qualquer e o tão gasto, capuz vermelho.

Ouviu a risada do outro e nem precisou perguntar o porquê de Derek estar rindo.

- O que? Eu gosto dele. – Se aconchegou ao abraço súbito por trás de si e virou a cabeça apenas para beija-lo. – Bem, vamos nos atrasar se não andarmos.

-Tudo bem, pegue a sua maleta e vamos.

-Espera, apenas me deixa verificar se desliguei o micro-ondas! – Stiles saiu correndo com o namorado no encalço, e tão distraído não viu que o aparelho ainda estava com a temperatura alta, e acabo por queimar a mão ao apoia-la ao lado desta.

-Ouch! – Stiles sibilou de dor, assoprando a mancha vermelha na palma de sua mão. Olhou de relance para Derek e viu que ele o encarava com os olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta como se estivesse vendo uma assombração.

- O que foi?

-Você! Você queimou a mão!

-Wow, parabéns, você é um ótimo observador! – Revirando os olhos, buscou um pano úmido e colocou em volta de sua mão, esperando a ardência passar e ignorando o pequeno surto do outro.

Enquanto caminhavam, Stiles observava Derek com a testa franzida, e as sobrancelhas quase unidas. Sinal de que algo estava errado.

-Derek, o que aconteceu? Você sabe que eu sou desastrado e já me machuquei varias vezes...

-É? – Derek respondeu nervoso.

-Sim. – Stiles sorriu divertido. Mas estranhou quando o namorado começou a andar em direção contraria do caminho onde geralmente caminhavam. – Derek?

-Hm?

-Aonde está indo?

-Eu... Por que nós não vamos por aqui dessa vez? Pegamos outro caminho, um novo ar, o que você acha? – Derek se aproximou o beijando, e segurando sua mão, puxando-o para caminhar novamente.

-Okay...

Minutos depois, Derek se virou ao escutar o som de uma moto se aproximar e automaticamente, segurou Stiles contra o seu corpo, sentindo-o ofegar no seu pescoço.

Sorrindo aliviado ao ver ela se distanciar, soltou o namorado que o encarava como se ele fosse um alienígena.

-Pode explicar, por favor?

-Eu pensei que a moto estava rápida demais, desculpe.

Stiles piscou demoradamente.

-Okay.

Derek deu um sorriso sem graça, e quando ia começar a andar escutou o outro soltar um ''Droga!'' atrás de si. Ao virar-se, viu o que temia.

O cara que esbarrou em Stiles derrubou o copo de bebida nele, e saiu andando sem se desculpar, enquanto o musicista praguejava baixinho tentando limpar a mancha de café na camisa cinzenta.

-Você viu aquilo? Que idiota!

Derek perdeu a respiração por alguns momentos, antes de voltar a se acalmar mesmo que estivesse em pânico por dentro.

-Não foi um sonho, Stiles. Tudo isso que vem acontecendo até agora, eu... Eu sabia que iria acontecer.

-Hey, esta tudo bem, isso é normal, às vezes isso acontece mesmo e...

-Não, não é normal!

-Certo tudo bem! – Stiles falou indignado. – Pode me falar pelo menos, com o que você sonhou e te deixou tão apavorado?

-Foi... Foi terrível. – Derek o encarava aflito sem saber o que fazer.

-Tudo bem, e o que acontece agora nesse seu sonho ou visão?

-Você vai para o apartamento, trocar a blusa e eu vou para a reunião. E depois, vou quebrar o relógio. – Derek retrucou ficando mais nervoso ainda de lembrar.

-Então vamos fazer diferente. Eu acompanho você até o seu trabalho, e depois eu vou para o apartamento okay?

Derek acenou positivamente.

Minutos depois, Stiles e Derek chegavam em frente à empresa de publicidade Hale.

-Que horas são?

Derek o encarou carrancudo, e Stiles começou a rir.

-Desculpe, o relógio é o objeto amaldiçoado. Buuh! Tudo bem amor, eu tenho que ir, e olha, vai dar tudo certo na reunião, por que você é o melhor. Nos vemos na audição, mais tarde.

-Que audição?

Stiles o encarou sério.

- Estou brincando, relaxa. – Derek deu um sorriso largo e se despediu com um beijo antes de entrar na organização, e olhar de relance para o relógio intacto.

Quando Hale entrou no escritório, fez uma serie de perguntas sobre sonhos para Erica, que acabou a deixando desconfiada, já que seu patrão era o mais monossílabo possível.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Erica suspirou cansada.

-Se precisa.

- Você já sonhou com algo, e vive depois com algo bem familiar?

-Claro que sim, sonhei com você me fazendo perguntas esquisitas e voui lá! Aqui estamos nós.

-Estou falando sério, Érica. – Derek respondeu arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa azul marinho.

-Bem, acho que os sonhos são importantes sim. Então, preste atenção neles, patrão. E também no horário da reunião antes que seja demitido por Peter.

Érica piscou antes de sair da sala.

- Os objetivos da empresa Hale, é liderar ideias para um possível lucro, e inovação nos investimentos para agradar a clientela, e...

Derek parou subitamente o discurso, apenas para olhar para a porta e acabou por respirar aliviado ao ver que não tinha ninguém.

Isso por que alguns segundos depois, distraído ao explicar a Peter sobre as ideias do novo projeto, não viu Stiles observa-lo pela porta espelhada com a pasta em sua mão. Mas, o musicista ao ver o produtor com a mesma em mãos, deu meia volta e saiu de fininho sem atrapalha-lo.

Depois de sair feliz e satisfeito pela aprovação do projeto, Derek acenou para o taxi e entrando logo em seguida. Sua respiração parou por um instante ao ver que era o mesmo taxista que o levou para uma corrida ontem, e que estava no acidente com Stiles.

-Eu não posso acreditar. Você é o motorista de ontem.

-Como, senhor?

-Você sabia coisas sobre mim.

-Sobre relacionamentos amorosos? Taxistas acabam sabendo desses problemas, senhor.

O velho sorriu, fazendo uma manobra.

-Se esse taxi é o mesmo de ontem, vai acontecer o mesmo. Meu... Meu namorado vai pegar esse taxi, e então, o acidente vai acontecer. É isso não é?

Com o silencio do homem e olhar que este deu pelo espelho retrovisor, Derek soube e se desesperou novamente.

-E se ele não pegar o taxi, huh? Se eu tira-lo de Londres, ou então ficarmos em casa e seguros?

-Faça o que eu digo. Aprecie cada momento com ele, ame-o. Faça com que ele se sinta amado.

-Eu quero sair daqui agora, destranque a porta. – Derek engoliu em seco, sentindo uma súbita raiva do motorista e de si por não conseguir mudar o que aconteceu.

Ao ouvir o clique na porta, o executivo saiu às pressas.

-Vá, pois não tem muito tempo.

Derek procurou por Stiles em todos os lugares que conhecia. Na escola onde lecionava, no apartamento, e o tempo todo seu celular caía na caixa postal. Por mais que tentasse se acalmar, a cena do acidente voltava em sua cabeça o tempo todo, como uma espécie de looping.

Trocou de roupa por uma casual, e olhou de relance um cartão sobre desfile de moda pregado na geladeira.

-Lydia!

Com a respiração ofegante, chegou ao apartamento da ruiva, mas este parecia não ter ninguém. Distraído e focado em achar Stiles, não sentiu a aproximação da faxineira que o observava de longe e quando a viu, se sobressaltou.

-Oh, Olá.

-Posso ajuda-lo, senhor?

-Sim, eu sei que não me conhece, mas sou amigo de Lydia Martin, na verdade, namorado do melhor amigo dela. Você sabe quem é? Stiles Stilinski?

-Ohh, sim. Stiles. Eu o amo muito, assim como todos os outros.

Derek franziu a testa, confuso e seus olhos alcançaram o nome no crachá do uniforme da senhora.

''_Charlie''. _

Derek engoliu em seco, e tropeçando em seus passos, andou até a saída, tentando mais uma vez ligar para Stiles.

-Lydia, eu estou quase criando um monstro da fome dentro de mim, eu preciso comer! – Stiles reclamou carregando um manequim debaixo do braço.

-Pare de reclamar, você mal me ajudou hoje.

-O que?! Eu experimentei os modelos que você desenhou! – Stiles retrucou indignado.

-Chato, resmungão, inútil e irritante... – Lydia revirou os olhos anotando algo em sua agenda.

-A minha vida... – Stilinski suspirou gemendo até que virou-se a tempo de ver um furacão chamado Derek Hale entrar na loja e o envolver em seus braços fortes.

-Woah, Derek! Você esta bem? – Perguntou dando tapinhas na costa larga do outro.

-Estou, mas eu preciso levar você para outro lugar.

-Você esta maluco, tem que se acalmar e depois...

-Stiles, me escuta okay? Precisa confiar em mim, nós temos que sair daqui agora, vamos viajar, passar o dia fora, apenas você e eu, tudo bem?

Lydia que observava a cena de longe, percebeu que esses dois malucos realmente se mereciam.

-É melhor você ir logo, Stilinski. Seu namorado vai ter um ataque e eu não quero presenciar isso, tenho trabalho a fazer.

Stiles observou o rosto preocupado e ansioso do mais velho, e acenou rendido. Buscou seu sobretudo preto, e se dirigiu a saída.

-Vamos então.

Meia hora depois, Stiles foi praticamente arrastado por um Hale totalmente determinado a sair da cidade e depois de esperarem o trem sair, agora estavam numa cabine especial, abraçados saindo de Londres e, aos poucos, a paisagem com montanhas e arvores exóticas apareceram.

-Sabe, apesar dessa sua súbita loucura em parecer um espião ou guarda costas em querer me proteger, viajar e ficar perto de você o tempo todo, me deixa bem feliz.

Derek riu o beijando. Apreciou a expressão entorpecida que Stiles quase sempre tinha, quando terminavam um beijo longo.

Uma hora depois, chegando em uma cidade qualquer, ainda na Inglaterra, perceberam que estavam meio perdidos ao se encontrarem sozinhos em uma trilha que levava até as montanhas gigantes e rochosas da Inglaterra.

-Uh, Der, acho que vai chover. – Stiles resmungou sendo guiado enquanto Derek segurava sua mão.

-Chover na Inglaterra? Acontecimentos bizarros talvez pelo fato de um Stilinski estar na cidade inglesa.

Stiles riu e teve que concordar.

A chuva começou a ficar mais forte, deixando-os praticamente ensopados e congelados de tanto frio. Encontraram uma cabana abandonada no alto da montanha e correram de mãos dadas, ambos rindo com a _sorte_ de estarem abrigados no meio do nada.

Depois de Derek ter conseguido fazer uma modesta fogueira na lareira de pedra da velha cabana, assegurou-se que esta não apagaria tão fácil. Quando levantou-se acabou por bater o pulso na parede de pedra da cabana, e fechou os olhos ao sentir um ruído familiar.

Ao afastar a manga da camisa, viu o visor do relógio quebrado. Olhou para trás e olhou para o musicista que cantarolava distraído.

Neste momento, Stiles milagrosamente achou algumas velas e este não conteve a curiosidade de perguntar e terminar com o silencio.

-Derek, por que você nunca me contou da sua família? Quero dizer, você comentou há muito tempo do incêndio, e eu entendo que não queira falar disso, eu só...

-Eu sei Stiles. Você merece uma explicação, eu só não sabia o momento certo pra dizer. Bem, não há muito que comentar eu acho...

Stiles se aproximou por trás, abraçando a sua cintura enquanto observavam o fogo crepitar na lareira.

-Meus pais me ensinaram tudo o que eu sou hoje, minhas irmãs, Cora e Laura eram as pessoas mais irritantes do mundo para mim naquele tempo. Isso até eu conhecer você.

Stiles gargalhou, beijando o pescoço ainda molhado do namorado por causa da chuva.

-Acha que sua a família iria gostar de mim?

Derek deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se da família, e imaginar um jantar casual onde ele levaria Stiles para conhecê-los e então passaria algum momento constrangedor graças as suas irmãs, e por fim, iriam aprová-lo. Sabia que sim, sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa por saber que Derek tinha conhecido alguém que o ajudara a curar as cicatrizes que Kate havia feito em si, destruído sua vida.

Seu pai apertaria seu ombro, e falaria algo sobre proteção. E Derek provavelmente coraria como um pimentão.

E suas irmãs amariam Stiles logo no primeiro encontro. Seria perfeito...

-Hey lobo azedo, volte para a terra. – Derek sentiu um carinho na barriga e olhou para os olhos castanhos do namorado. Seu estomago deu uma revirada, mas não ligou. Se aquilo o fazia se sentir bem e especial, que fosse.

De frente para Stiles, e olhando para o rosto que se acostumara a amar, percorreu-o de forma delicada, com a ponta de seus dedos contornando-o, fazendo com que Stiles fechasse os olhos suspirando.

-Chega de falar do passado, okay? O importante é o agora, aqui com você. O nosso presente, vivendo cada momento do seu lado.

O coração de Stiles deu um salto, e então abriu os olhos enxergando o olhar que o encantara quando viu Derek pela primeira vez em Londres.

-Você...

Hale segurou o rosto do outro em suas mãos, o interrompendo.

-Stiles, se você soubesse que não tem muito tempo de vida... O que faria?

Okay, se o súbito medo que Stilinski sentia era pequeno, agora aumentou de vez.

-Uh, eu... Não sei, talvez comer muitos salgadinhos de frango, comer muito sorvete e possivelmente escutar rock andando nu pelo apartamento. Por que?

Derek balançou a cabeça sorrindo, não acreditando que amava tanto aquele idiota a sua frente.

Stiles de repente, começou a rir.

-Claro que não faria isso, não se fosse o meu ultimo dia. – Ele grudou mais ainda seu corpo úmido com o de Derek, tocando seu nariz com o dele. – Eu ficaria com você, não conseguiria me ver em outro lugar a não ser aqui.

Hale engoliu em seco e piscando varias vezes, tentando não chorar.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo, mesmo.

Derek não resistiu e o beijou, posicionando as mãos na cintura fria do jovem, subindo-as para as costas molhadas, apertando de leve. Ao sentir o estremecimento do mais novo, o deitou suavemente no chão, onde havia um tapete desgastado, e deitou-se por cima deste, continuando a beija-lo de forma mais aprofundada.

No iniciar do beijo, as roupas foram retiradas, e Stiles rolou ficando por cima de Derek, ofegante, o cabelo ainda molhado e os lábios corados. Seus dedos longos tocaram a barba do mais velho, e seu sorriso fez com que os braços fortes deste o apertasse mais contra si, como se nunca quisesse larga-lo. Como se o lugar de Stiles fosse ali, em seus braços junto a ele, o irritando, tagarelando, e o amando desde o primeiro dia em que se encontraram.

A cada toque no corpo um do outro, era uma fonte de excitação que os deixava a ponto de buscar ar, mas sem diminuir a pressa em tocar, beijar, lamber ou apenas trocarem um olhar.

Derek ergueu-se fazendo com que Stiles sentasse em seu colo, apertando suas costas, durante o beijo que trocavam, ou o arranhando na tatuagem que Hale tem nas costas. Os movimentos eram quase sincronizados, e os ofegos e gemidos eram os únicos sons além do crepitar da lenha.

Depois de alguns segundos, o ápice fez com que ambos caíssem exaustos no chão, ainda entrelaçados.

-Eu estou com fome.

Derek sorriu e retrucou.

-Quando você não esta com fome, seu pequeno monstro? – Stiles levantou a cabeça sorrindo travesso e o beijou rapidamente.

-Podemos ficar aqui por enquanto? É macio, e confortável.

-Confortável por que você esta deitado em cima de mim.

-Sim. – Derek riu baixinho, e beijou o cabelo bagunçado de Stiles.

Alguns minutos depois, Derek suspirou, e pensou que tinha que falar o que deveria dizer ao namorado todos os dias e que não o fazia, por medo.

-Stiles?

-Sim? – O jovem, afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, quase adormecido.

-Eu te amo.

A resposta que Derek teve, foi ter seus dedos entrelaçados com os do outro em um aperto firme.

Quando a chuva passou, Derek e Stiles voltaram a caminhar novamente pela cidade, observando o clima frio e as montanhas que contornavam o vilarejo feito das mais variadas cabanas feitas de pedras rusticas. Posteriormente pararam em um pequeno bar, onde beberam e conversaram um pouco mais sobre a família de Derek.

-Meu pai costumava vir bastante aqui, e na verdade era conhecido por muitos dessa cidade. E eu sei que muitos gostavam dele, assim como a minha família o venerava.

-Deve ter sido incrível, Der. – Stiles o olhou de forma amorosa.

-É, ele era mesmo. – Derek saindo dos devaneios, buscou a mão do outro e a beijou.

-Derek, você tem que entender que a morte não coloca fim no amor. Aos seus olhos pode parece piegas, mas você ainda continua amando sua família mesmo depois do que aconteceu, assim como eu ainda sinto falta da minha mãe. – Ele sorriu gentilmente para o outro, e entendeu a emoção que o namorado sentia agora.

Era impossível ter a dor da perda curada para sempre. O tempo ajudava a sarar, mas nunca era esquecida. Apenas ficava lá, sendo diminuída e substituída por novas sensações.

Mas assim como Stiles ainda lembrava-se da mãe todos os dias depois de sua morte, Derek se lembrava de sua família. E para o jovem musicista, eles eram como uma forma de ancora, onde um apoiava o outro por mais que seja de uma forma torta.

- Você acha? – Derek sentiu um arrepio, ignorando a tristeza ao olhar para o homem a sua frente.

-Eu tenho certeza. O Amor vive para sempre, lobo azedo. Mas... – Stiles ainda sorrindo, e parecendo ainda mais bobo apaixonado que fosse, deixou de lado a hesitação. – Por que você nunca me contou sobre eles, ou o que sentia em relação aos seus sentimentos?

-Não sei, eu acho... Que não queria sentir isso, preferia não demonstrar pra você, era mais fácil ignorar.

Stiles acenou em silencio, e limpou a lagrima que escorreu no rosto do namorado.

-Estou feliz que você esteja aqui comigo, Stiles.

-É? - Stiles deu um sorriso largo para Derek antes de beija-lo. – Eu também, amor.

Depois de alguns minutos, se despediram do dono do bar agradecendo pela hospitalidade, e voltaram a caminhar, passeando pela ponte de pedras da cidade inglesa.

-Como eu queria não poder ir embora, esse lugar é incrível. – Stiles comentou pensativo.

Derek virou-se de súbito, parando de andar e apertando a mão de Stiles na sua.

-Quem disse que vamos voltar? Vamos pegar um trem, sair por aí.

Stiles abriu a boca e fechou-a confuso.

-Derek... Você tá brincando? Hoje a noite eu tenho a audição para ir, lembra? Vou me formar no melhor conservatório de Londres, e hoje é o dia em que mais esperava... Então, sim, vamos voltar para casa. – Ele riu como se o outro tivesse contado a melhor piada do ano, ainda sem acreditar na hipótese de não voltar para Londres.

Derek o olhava receoso.

-Você vem comigo? – Stiles piscou para ele, divertido.

- Vou sim.

Stilinski voltou a andar e puxou o namorado contra ele, andando abraçados pela ponte.

Chegando a Londres, Stiles ficou surpreso em como as horas haviam passado tão rápido, e como já havia anoitecido. Derek murmurou em seu ouvido, e o musicista sorriu ao saber que teria mais um lugar para ir antes de voltarem para o apartamento.

Quando chegaram ofegantes em frente e enorme roda gigante, depois da pequena corrida que fizeram até ali, Stiles caiu em si, e tentou não ter um inicio de ataque de pânico.

-Vamos lá Stiles, eu vou estar aqui com você ok? Não vai acontecer nada. – Derek o beijou e o puxou para uma das cabines do brinquedo. Sentiu os braços do jovem apertarem em volta de seu corpo, e a respiração dele ficar mais rápida.

-Tenho que pensar seriamente em deixar você me conduzir e fazer as suas vontades. – Stiles resmungou pesaroso ao ver as portas da cabine fecharem.

Minutos depois, a cabine dos dois estava no topo da roda, e os olhos castanhos de Stiles observavam as luzes da cidade com avidez e encantamento.

-É tão lindo...

Derek ao seu lado, não discordava. Mas, no seu caso, o que achava belo, era o jovem músico. Ficaram em silencio novamente até Stiles falar baixinho.

-Obrigado, Derek.

O outro virou-se confuso, mas sorriu quando o mais novo entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

-Pelo o que?

-Pelo dia perfeito.

No apartamento, Derek observava calmamente o namorado ajeitar os suspensórios de sua calça preta social, por cima de sua camisa branca. Depois de anos de namoro, sabia que Stiles era um tanto inseguro em relação a sua própria beleza, o que achava bobo, já que ele próprio havia dito tantas vezes o quão achava-o bonito.

Andou até ele, e o ajudou a colocar o terno, e se posicionou atrás dele. Viu o seu olhar inseguro para o seu reflexo, e percebeu que tinha que fazer algo.

-Stiles?

O moreno voltou-se para Derek, de costas para o espelho.

-Sim? – Distraído ajeitando os botões da manga da camisa, prendeu a respiração quando teve o rosto levantado e então seus olhos vidraram nos esverdeados e intensos de Derek.

-Você está lindo. Como sempre foi, e vai estar perfeito no auditório. Não precisa estar inseguro com algo que você nasceu para fazer. E vocês sabe que eu não comentaria isso se não fosse verdade. Eu vivi com você durantes esses cinco anos, e eu conheço o homem que eu amo.

Com o silencio e os olhos arregalados como resposta, Derek sorriu.

-Agora preciso que você respire.

Stiles soltou o ar preso, e levou as mãos tremulas aos braços do outro.

-Não estou muito acostumado a esse novo Derek Hale, mas continue, estou adorando.

Derek devolveu com um sorriso mais largo ainda e então Stiles soube que tinha mais algo.

-E por que você não canta, Stiles? Sabe, eu amo ouvir você cantar pela casa, e ao contrario do que pensa, eu não me estresso com o seu murmurar constante.

-Oh. Bom saber. – Ele riu, aproveitando contato do abraço. – Derek, eu não sou um cantor profissional, sou apenas um musico que vai se formar hoje. Eu não tenho talento o suficiente pra isso.

-Do que você tem medo? Do sucesso ou do fracasso? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Um dia ok? Um dia, eu cantarei para todos eles. – Stiles sorriu dando um selinho no outro, e se distanciou, indo arrumar as partituras que tocaria logo depois.

Derek pareceu pensativo, e então como um estalo em sua cabeça, teve uma ideia.

-Você viu as minhas chaves?

-Acho que não... – Stiles começou a procurar pelo quarto e então, Derek sorrateiramente buscou as folhas anexadas da musica que Stiles havia escrito, colocando-as no bolso de seu casaco.

-Ah, já achei! – Ele balançou as chaves para que o mais novo visse. - Hey, eu vou dar um pulo no escritório, tudo bem?

Stiles virou-se surpreso.

-Agora?

-É, eu passei o dia fora, quero apenas verificar que está tudo em ordem. Não se preocupe, estarei lá no horário certo.

O outro ainda receoso, acenou concordando.

-Até mais.

Derek corria na avenida, procurando pelo lugar que desejava até finalmente encontrar uma loja de copiadoras.

Quando avistou a balconista, pediu oitenta cópias das partituras feitas por Stiles.

Voltando a andar, parou em frente à joalheria ainda aberta. Depois de alguns minutos, saía com uma pequena caixa no bolso da calça, levemente satisfeito. Mas sentia que ainda faltava algo.

Ao dobrar a esquina, já com as copias das notas em suas mãos, viu a floricultura aberta e então sorriu suspirando.

Lydia sorriu quando viu Derek chegar no auditório com um buque de flores e sumir novamente. Mas não demorou muito para que ele voltasse depois sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Ele esta ali. – Ela apontou para um ponto no palco, onde pode ver Stiles com o violino entre as mãos, sentado junto aos outros músicos na orquestra.

Sorriu quando a mulher que havia conversado minutos atrás entrou no palco, e entregou a Stiles o buque de orquídeas que havia comprado. Os olhos do musicista encontraram os seus, e pode ler um ''Obrigado'' em seus lábios finos. Mas, ao ver o cartão entre as flores, não entendeu o que ''_Um dia, algum dia... É agora''_ significava.

Algum pensamento esquisito que Derek teve achado bonito e escreveu para ele, Stiles pensou sorrindo.

Lydia sorriu para Derek e entendeu.

A seguir, a orquestra ocorreu belíssima e tranquila, como deveria ser. As pessoas no auditório aplaudiam encantadas pela sinfonia de sons, e sem ter a noção de que não apenas a cantora lírica cantaria naquela noite.

Stiles ao rir de algo que seu colega contava ao seu lado, ainda no palco, não entendeu de inicio quando as notas de musicas foram trocadas, para todos os músicos. Mas então, ao ver o titulo da canção, suas mãos começaram a suar e tremer levemente. Quando levantou os olhos, observou seu namorado ridículo e muito encrencado entrar no palco com um microfone na mão.

- Senhoras e senhores, gostaria de informa-los que este foi o ultimo numero desta noite, mas, há outra pessoa que tem uma surpresa a vocês. Stiles Stilinski, este artista que nos prestigiará com uma de suas novas canções.

Derek andou até ele, e percebeu que Stiles estava a beira do pânico.

Mas, sorriu praticamente como um lobo ao dizer:

-Não vai querer decepcionar seus futuros fãs, não é?

Stiles apertou o violino entre as mãos antes que se jogasse em cima de Derek e o matasse.

-Eu vou esganar você, está ouvindo?

Derek apenas piscou entregando o microfone a ele, e se dirigiu para a ponta do palco.

Quando os passos hesitantes de Stiles o levaram a frente do publico, ele sentia que poderia desmaiar naquele exato momento. Olhou de relance para o cara mais sexy que já conhecera em toda sua vida, e pensou rapidamente na sorte que tinha ao ter ao seu lado.

Mas se ele pensa que Stiles não iria fazer greve de sexo, estava muito enganado.

Pigarreou e segurou o microfone como se fosse sua salvação. Fechou os olhos quando escutou as primeiras notas no piano. O pianista esperava pacientemente, repetindo as mesmas notas até o artista no meio do palco, resolver cantar.

Derek começou a pensar se Stiles realmente desmaiaria. Mas então, com um sorriso largo e apaixonado viu o jovem abrir os olhos, determinados.

_Today, today I bet my life_

_You have no idea_

_What I feel inside_

_Don't be afraid to let it show_

_For you never know if you let it out_

Stiles foi soltando a voz, pouco a pouco, até que a sua voz grave entrou em sincronia com a sinfonia já formada pelas notas do piano, violinos e o coral no fundo da orquestra.

_I Love you, you love me_

_Take this gift and don't ask why_

_Cause if you will let me_

_I'll take what scares you_

_Hold it deep inside_

_And if you ask me why I'm with you_

_And why I'll never leave_

_Love'll show you everything_

Lydia limpou uma lagrima teimosa, e fingiu ser alguma poeira do lugar.

-Idiotas.

_One Day when youth is just a memory_

_I know you'll be standing right next to me_

_I Love you, you Love me_

_Take this gift and don't ask why_

_Cause if you will let me_

_I'll take what scares you_

_Hold it deep inside_

_And if you ask me why I'm with you_

_And why I'll never leave_

Stiles sentia o seu peito explodir ao esquecer-se do medo intenso, e então olhou para Derek e cantou a ultima nota.

_My love'll show you everything_

_Our Love will show us everything_

Quando as ultimas notas foram tocadas, ele olhou para o publico receoso, as mãos ainda tremulas.

Porém, a multidão levantou-se aplaudindo, juntamente com os elogios gritados ao vento e trazendo uma emoção para Stiles, que ele nunca pensou em sentir, por causa de seu medo de não ser aceito e não apreciarem suas próprias canções.

Derek andou até ele, e Stiles murmurou um ''idiota'' antes de beija-lo e o abraçar fortemente.

No restaurante, Stiles ainda encarava Derek sem acreditar que no acontecera.

-Como você pode fazer aquilo?! Eu estava totalmente apavorado, sabe o quão tempo levaria para estar preparado e cantar para um publico daquele tamanho?

Derek tomou um gole de vinho, e sabia que Stiles estava mais do que pronto para investir em uma carreira musical, expondo suas canções e cantar para outros, não apenas para ele mesmo.

-Você sabe que já estava preparado. Estava mais do que na hora, de mostrar seu talento para o mundo, Stiles.

Stilinski balançou a cabeça ainda indignado, mas resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Então... Você esta muito sexy, discursando na empresa hoje.

Derek o olhou confuso.

-Como assim?

-É, você estava forte como um lobo alfa, fazendo seu discurso para os colaboradores. – Stiles riu, alheio a expressão surpresa do outro.

-Eu não vi você.

-Bem, eu não fiquei muito tempo, depois que vi a pasta em suas mãos, eu fui embora. Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido no apartamento, então eu a levei.

Stiles pensou em ter dito algo errado ao ver os olhos de Derek cheios de tristeza.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, sim. Agora, eu preciso que feche os olhos.

Stiles revirou os olhos sorrindo, esperando calmamente.

O mais velho buscou a caixa pequena de veludo no bolso de seu casaco, e então encaixou o anel prateado no dedo anular do namorado.

Quando este abriu os olhos, reversou seu olhar para a sua mão estendida sobre a mesa e para Derek.

-Parabéns pela formatura, você estava lindo.

-Oh Meu deus, Derek... Eu... Obrigado. – Stiles olhou novamente para o anel, e viu o desenho da tatuagem que o namorado tinha nas costas. Ele sempre comentava que iria fazer igual em seu tornozelo, apenas para ver a expressão de Derek se tornar carrancuda e ignora-lo.

Agora, ele tinha a triskelion, só que no anel em seu dedo.

-Ainda não é uma aliança.

Stiles sorriu emocionado com o ''ainda''.

-É lindo. Mesmo. Eu amei.

Ele se levantou, contornando a mesa, sentou no colo de Derek e o beijou.

-Estamos em um restaurante, Stiles.

-Eu sei.

-Ótimo, pensei que havia perdido o juízo.

Eles riram, alheios aos outros casais nas mesas ao redor, onde olhavam para a cena de forma curiosa.

Por mais que a noite fosse encantadora para Stiles, isso não impediu de parar a chuva forte, e fazer com que ele e Derek saíssem correndo em busca de um abrigo.

Ele tirou o terno e pôs sobre a cabeça, tentando inutilmente não se molhar, viu ao seu lado que Derek não estava se importando mais de estar ensopado, então ambos apenas achavam a situação divertida.

-Okay, você tem certeza de que não quer ir andando? – Derek perguntou esperançoso.

Stiles riu, a felicidade irradiando em seus olhos.

-Está maluco? A chuva esta muito forte, além disso, podemos pedir algum taxi, seu bobo!

Quando ambos corriam em busca de um taxi desocupado, Stiles bufou frustrado. Derek ao virar para trás, viu que estavam em frente ao restaurante onde tinham discutido, e terminado. Olhou para a esquina da avenida, e viu o semáforo onde acontecera o acidente e percebeu que não poderia mudar o que estava previsto para acontecer.

-Stiles.

-O que? – O musicista falou distraidamente, tentando se proteger com o terno acima de sua cabeça, e olhando para os lados.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. – Stiles sorriu, voltando a procurar algum taxi.

-Mas eu quero dizer por que te amo.

-É que esta chovendo, está dando pra sentir, lobo azedo?

-Eu preciso dizer, Stiles. E você tem que escutar agora. – Derek respirou fundo, sentindo os pingos frios da chuva em todo o corpo.

Stiles voltou-se totalmente para Derek, e sentiu um arrepio. Tinha certeza que não era por causa da chuva, ou do frio que fazia. O olhar que o mais velho transmitia a ele era um dos raros, um olhar aberto, como se Stilinski pudesse ver a alma do outro e o verdadeiro eu dele.

- Eu te amei desde o primeiro dia em que vi você. E se eu não digo muito isso, é por que eu mesmo guardava tudo pra mim e achava que pudesse parecer tolo. Mas a verdade é que sempre quando eu dava um passo a frente, para me livrar do medo. Mas hoje, depois que aprendi com você, cada escolha foi diferente. Eu aprendi, que deve se viver inteiramente. Não importa o tempo, então se não fosse você, Stiles, eu não conheceria realmente o amor. Então, obrigado.

Ele havia percebido desde o momento em que acordara ao lado de Derek naquela manhã, algo diferente no namorado. Se era por causa do sonho, visão ou o que fosse, ele não sabia. Ele apenas sabia que a única certeza era de que não poderia ter nenhuma duvida de que o cara carrancudo a sua frente era a pessoa certa para ficar com ele por toda a sua vida.

Gostaria de falar vários planos para o futuro, e quem sabe talvez começar a planejar em uma possível família daqui a uns anos? Todos os dias com Derek, o fez aprender certas coisas sobre ele, seja o irritando com a sua distancia, seriedade e por vezes idiotices, mas aquele homem de barba mal feita, olhos verdes que pareciam ler sua mente, e corpo quase perfeito, acima tudo, era mais do que isso.

Ele fez com que Stiles se sentisse o único cara no planeta.

Então, não, ele não limparia as lagrimas que escorriam em seu rosto agora. Ele estava absorvido em um momento que ficaria marcado em sua vida para sempre.

-Eu não sei o que dizer Derek... – O mais velho sorriu ao escutar a sua voz tremula, o puxou para um beijo.

-Não precisa dizer nada.

Antes que o musicista comentasse algo, o barulho do taxi chegando alertou-os, e Stiles sorriu.

-Vamos, vamos pra casa.

Quando o jovem Stilinski entrou no carro, estranhou Derek não ter entrado logo e coloco a cabeça para fora, com um olhar interrogativo.

-Você vem?

Derek olhou para o motorista do taxi, e este acenou para ele.

-Sim.

Ao entrar, e fechar a porta, segurou a mão de Stiles fortemente a sua e respirou fundo, sabendo que a cada metro que percorriam era um passo mais perto do semáforo.

Observou o relógio do taxi, e viu que eram _Dez e cinquenta e nove_ da noite.

Então ele escolheu fazer a sua ultima escolha, antes do acidente acontecer.

Derek puxou Stiles para um beijo, prontamente correspondido.

E soube, que havia feito o certo ao olhar a expressão perdida do seu namorado após o gesto.

Quando _Onze horas_ apitou, o taxi foi esmagado por um carro vindo à rua lateral.

Quando Lydia chegou às pressas no hospital, ela ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido.

Sua maquiagem estava borrada, a roupa amarrotada e os olhos inchados.

Mas, quando chegou a dos quartos particulares e viu Stiles sentado olhando para as próprias mãos, sem expressão, soube que seu melhor amigo estava destruído, afundado em uma dor insuportável.

Viu-o levantar os olhos vermelhos pelo recente choro, e como suas mãos tremiam.

-Lydia...

-Eu sinto muito, Stiles. – Ela andou até ele tentando segurar as lagrimas, mesmo que essas já caíssem livremente em seu rosto.

-Por que eu estou aqui e não ele?

-Não podemos ter o controle de tudo, meu amigo. – Ela acariciou seu ombro, vendo-o desabar sem poder fazer algo para cura-lo da dor.

-Ele teve uma espécie de premonição, eu não sei, ele só sabia... E eu não acreditei. E antes de irmos embora, ele falou pra mim como eu o ensinei a amar, só que... – Stiles soluçava, os olhos comprimidos. – Amar Derek foi tão fácil, Lydia.

A ruiva acenou, o abraçando. Palavras não eram necessárias agora.

Nem para ela, e nem para Stiles.

Enfermeiros passavam pelo corredor, alheios ao sofrimento que acontecia naquela pequena sala.

Um ano depois, Stiles recomeçou a sua carreira artística, onde pode investir como cantor e musicista.

Naquele dia, ele tinha terminado de arrumar suas coisas no apartamento onde morava com Derek, e olhado em volta, as caixas já prontas para a mudança, o lugar vazio como se não houvesse morado ali e vivido os melhores momentos de sua vida.

Agora, ele estava ali, cantando em frente a um pequeno pub, onde o seu grupo de amigos, Scott, Alisson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica e Lydia o assistiam orgulhosos.

Quando a canção terminou, foi recebido por aplausos e elogios.

Mas o que o levou a sorrir, foi lembrar-se do pequeno empurrão que tivera para estar ali hoje.

E Stiles sabia, que mesmo ao voltar para casa e não ver Derek lá, ele estaria dentro dele em todos os momentos. Imprensado em sua mente e coração.

Como uma nota musical, ele seria sempre aquele trouxe um significado.

E Stiles, sempre soube que a presença de Derek Hale significava em sua vida.

**Amor. **


End file.
